User blog:Morganaforever/Morgana's reasons
Ok, so in this blog post I'll try to state in Morgana's defense that she has a reason to do what she does and hate who she hates, since I've seen many times comments like "Morgana's hate for Gwen/Gaius is completely irrational." I'll try to prove that her hate is far from irrational, and I hope you help me too by your comments! Let's start with Merlin; Morgana and Merlin had only few moments of interaction until the Mordred incident, when they came close with each other. That day, Morgana told Merlin he could trust her and showed the truth of her words by putting her life on the line to defend his village from bandits while she ignored Uther's orders(something not so uncommon for her). Later on, however, when she tried to warn Merlin about future dangers, he ignored her, thinking that she's "evil" for plotting againist the king, although he too was almost convinced Uther had to die. That moment he distanced himself from Morgana, while she still didn't know the rason why. Later on when he learnt she had magic, he helped her find the druid camp and at that point Morgana grew even closer to him, since he was the only one that knew her secret. He convinced her that she could trust him and that he understood. This all was ruined when he poisoned her and tried to have her killed but also when he left her at the mercy of a medhir knight. He was the only person she could completely trust, apart from Morgause and the only one who knew her secret. To her, Merlin, a "simple servant boy" represented the look that the whole of Camelot had on magic. After this, it's only logical that she'd turn her back on Merlin, try to have him killed, threaten him e.t.c. although she never actually to did anything to him. Gwen-that's easy, actually. I think she feels pure jealousy about her. It is definitely not hate, Morgana hates noone out of her past friends. It can be seen how happy beyond words she was when she saw her friend was well and alive. However, things had changed when she returned. Gwen had won the attention of Arthur who used to only have eyes for her, but also a big number of knights. Later she was convinced that she is the one who's supposed to be the ruler of Camelot, but in her visions Gwen is the one sitting on the Queen's throne, alongside Arthur. Even in people's minds and hearts, Gwen is better than her, no matter how much she struggled to save them from Uther's tyrrany in the past. She can't understand how it's possible, even though she is "superior" to Gwen, to get robbed of everything from her at the end of the day. Her brother's love, her kingdom's love, her throne, her friends,everything. She tries to convince herself that she's just a servant but deep down she still knows that's not the case. Even when she got robbed of her magic and she probably knew she would lose everything, maybe even get killed, she still wanted to take Gwen with her- now that's definitely not jealousy. If she was thinking calmly, her safety would be her first priority, not erasing her maidservant from the face of the Earth. However, she was honest with her and admitted that she did not hate her, but what she would do to the future. A Camelot with Arthur and Gwen would be a Camelot without magic after all. Gaius had been-except Merlin-the only person who knew she had magic. She probably knew he knew it as well. In season 3, I doubt she felt Gaius was a threat to her plans, thus she never bothered killing him or threatening him. She just feared at a point that he would expose her, since Merlin knew her secret and he talked about everything with Gaius, but after learning she's Uther's daughter, she knew his words would never surpass hers. What made her probably hate Gaius was what happened in "the coming of Arthur" when he was partially the reason that Morgause got slammed againist a pillar and later on cost her life. Of course Morgana would not forgive anyone, if not for having her live in fear of her gifts(she didn't know he was actually protecing her) then for having her beloved sister killed. Arthur was her best friend(and maybe something more) for the period that she lived in Camelot. He was her guardian and always stood out for her to Uther. He's the one who changed Uther's mind about locking her in the dungeron, he's the one who helped Mordred escape, he's the one who had been looking for her over a year. She was his moral compass, she showed him what is right and wrong, she guided him towards the path of a king that Camelot would want. She had also tried to save his life countless times, although her efforts were in vain, since he would never listen to her. When she warned him about Sophia, he jokingly told her that she was just jealous and she liked him. When she saw the questing beast killing him, he thought that she had him embarased in front of Camelot, while she was desperately trying to prevent her vision from coming true. He also wasn't there for her when she most needed him, when she learnt he had magic. Of course that's not his fault, because he was ignorant about that. However, they distanced themselves from one another. In his attempt to find her when she had joined the druid camp, he killed many druids. Also, when he wanted to get the crystal from Alvarr, many sorcerers died as well. To her, Arthur was following Uther's path. However, she knew what a better man than Uther he was. Morgause is the one who changed that as well. She probably had Morgana think that Arthur was a monster and that he would follow Uther's path and become as a bad king as he was. She probably ended up believing her, but still didn't want to have her beloved Arthur killed. This all ended when she learnt he was her brother. It is probbly the result of a hate towards the Pendragon bloodline in general, even denying that she is one as well and proclaiming herself as Gorlois' daughter. In season 4, it's obvious that she tried to convince herself she didn't care about him, since she took an attempt on his life so many times, in an indirect way. She thought she couldn't trust him anymore (which explains the "I'm sorry if you had a difficult reception. You don't know who to trust these days" line). This, along the fact that he had killed many people with magic, settled her views on him. If she learnt that he had vowed to respect druids in 4x10, perhaps she would have second thoughts about his reign. In their reunion, it's obvious that Morgana does not hate Arthur-it's just they're not meant to be on the same team. Plus, she thinks that he wouldn't accept her back on his side, even is she gave up on her attempt on the throne. Obviously, he would have her killed, and he had every right to do so. However, I still believe he cares for her and will forgive her at the end of the day, since she is supposed to save him, guide him to Avalon, heal him e.t.c. Category:Blog posts